The Fox and the Weasel? This can't be right
by Katte Jeevas
Summary: Naruto, disguised as Naruko his sexy-jutsu-form is on a mission. What will happen when he goes to take a piss and finds himself in Itachi's hotel room?... ItaXNaru, will have lemony goodness added later on


**The Fox and the Weasel? That CAN'T be right…**

**In this fanfic, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are on a mission, all are 15. They split up in disguise, but what will happen when Naruto finds someone he never expected to see?**

**This fanfic contains YAOI, HENTAI, and M-PREG.**

**Rated XXX.**

**This is a fan-fiction, written by Dobe, edited by Teme and Kei.**

**I DO NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters used, all belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.**

**I DO, however, own the concept and direct dialogue, so please respect and do not copy.**

**Thank you,**

**Dobe**

**XxX**

**"NARUTO!!"** Sakura bellowed as she hit said ninja over the head.

**"But Sakura-chan--"** he protested.

Sasuke, tired of their bickering, decided to side with Naruto.

**"Sakura,"** he started, trying to speak calmly, though he really wanted to decapitate her with a blunt axe, **"Naruto is right. We should go in disguise, as we are trying to be as inconspicuous as possible." **He then looked at her through narrow eyes. **"That being said, could you try and keep the shouting to a minimum?"** he asked her.

Sakra's face fell into a scowl as she nodded her head. **"Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun."** she said.

Naruto grinned, though a bruise was obviously taking over the right half of his face from one of the pink-haired kunoichi's earlier fits of rage. **"So,"** he started in his obnoxious, child-like voice, **"what are you guys going as?"** he asked them.

Sasuke answered for the both of them. **"Sakura will be a young woman with long brown hair, and I will pose as her son." **he told him while thinking **_"That way Sakura won't do something stupid and get us caught."_**

**"Alright!"** Sakura thought as she restrained herself from jumping in the air and squeal.

Naruto smirked. **"Well, I'll go as my sexy jutsu looking for a job."** He said arrogantly.

Sasuke nodded. **"If you do get a job at the inn, make sure you keep an eye on our target."**

Sakura then yawned, and soon after all three shinobi fell asleep.

The next morning, the three continued on their way and made it to a small fishing village.

When they could just see the first few houses, they transformed and began on their separate journeys.

Naruto in particular, went to the inn where their target was last sighted.

Inside the inn it was quiet, plain, and formal. Naruto walked over to the front desk.

**"Hello,"** he…Well, she said shyly. **"My name is Naruko, and I'm traveling through these parts. I was wondering if there were any temporary jobs open."** She let a slight blush cross her face as she looked to the floor and bit her lip nervously.

The old woman at the desk smiled kindly. **"Well, you could help clean rooms. It is late, almost dinner, so you would have to start tomorrow. It wouldn't be much pay, but you would get a free room and food is cheap in this town, especially with the wonderful harvest we've had this past year."** she rambled as most women do.

Naruko nodded quickly, bowing low. **"Thank you, thank you."** She said happily.

A few hours later, Naruko was settled in her room. The old woman, whose name turned out to be Ketsu-something, had told her all the rules and what her regular chores would be. Naruko then went to her bed-mat to get some sleep. She was soon snoring away, dreaming of something terrible happening at the inn and him saving the day, becoming a hero…

And of course, one step closer to becoming Hokage.

In the middle of the night, Naruko woke up, having fallen asleep in that form just incase the old lady had come to check in on her, and had to relieve herself. So, left down the hall for seven doors, down some stairs on the right, to the left again for 15 doors, and into the bathroom.

When she was done, she went right for 15 doors, back up the hall, up the stairs to the right, but that is where she got lost. She couldn't remember whether she had to go right or left to get back to her room.

**"Well,"** she thought. **"I've had to go right all the way so far, another one won't hurt."**

So, when she had gotten to the eighth door, she slowly turned the handle and it wasn't locked. She yawned and went into the room, locking the door behind her. The room was dark and appeared to be empty, but she was soon being held by her neck against a wall, looking into a pair of bright red, sharingan eyes. She was frozen in terror.

Itachi looked at her, his eyes running from the bright blue eyes, to the whisker-like face marks, and the long, yellow-blonde hair, recognizing this being to be Naruto.

**"Naruto,"** he whispered, his voice sending shivers down the aforementioned ninja's spine.

He then did something that perhaps scared Naruto more than if he would have stabbed him through the stomach and wall with a kunai. Itachi turned off his sharingan and rested his chin on top of Naruko's head, running his fingers through her hair.

**"Naruto,"** Itachi whispered again, **"my little Kitsune, what are you doing here?"** he asked while staring into the foxes terrified eyes.

**"My team is on a mission,"** Naruto replied, to scared and confused to think of an excuse.

Itachi looked deeply into those eyes. The eyes he had so longed to see just a moment before. **"Why do I scare you?"** he asked sadly, letting his emotions free themselves. **"I'm not hurting you, am I?"**

Naruto's eyes widened even more, looking less like a fox and more like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Then he realized, if Itachi was going to hurt him, or kidnap him, he would have done something already. Itachi wasn't one for just playing around. He was always serious. And so, Naruto's fears turned to curiousity.

**"Oh, no reason really,"** he started, his voice still a little bit weak from being so scared prior to this. He paused for a second, gaining his confidence. **"I'm just a little confused as to why you aren't either stabbing me or taking me off to the Akatsuki."**

Itachi sighed, figuring this would be his response. He knew that Kakashi would have told his team, Naruto most of all, all about him, and this wasn't how he normally acted.

**"Well, you can go ahead and spread the rumor for me."** He told him, releasing his neck, but still having one had buried in the henge's hair. **"I have quit the Akatsuki,"** he told him plainly. **"For you."** he wanted to add, but knew he could not.

Naruto stared at him.** "Why?" **he asked, rather confused.

Itachi smiled at him, making Naruto freeze again. Itachi had never smiled before. Naruto, at one point, thought that he had not been able to smile. _**"Oh, if only Sasuke saw this!"**_ he thought to himself. Then he took a better look at Itachi and noticed he was beautiful. The way his hair, even darker than Sasuke's, contrasted with his skin, which was a flawless, pale complexion. His lips were perfect, the top slightly smaller than the bottom, and an enticing shade of light pink. Thinking of kissing those lips rose to his mind, and made him blush just slightly.

But then again, slightly does not go unnoticed by the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi.

_**"What is he thinking?"**_ Itachi thought, wishing he had mind-reading abilities, but then deciding that if he had had those abilities, he would probably be in a different fanfic. _ Dobe: Sorry, inside joke..._

**"Itachi,"** Naruto started, getting a little bit nervous with every passing second. **"Could I please go back to my room?" **he asked. **"If you have nothing else for me to do for you, that is."** He added so as not to be rude.

Itachi smirked slightly. **"Actually, I do have something for you to do."** He told him, noticing how Naruto now seemed a little more relaxed than before.

Then, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a mission nonetheless, Itachi kissed Naruto.

It was like nothing either of them had ever felt. Naruto was confused, his thoughts too blurred by the passion of Itachi's kiss to really become rationalized. Itachi, on the other hand, felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, as if nothing else had ever really mattered to him.

Itachi then broke the kiss, Naruto slightly falling against him from the sudden movement. In that, their bodies pressed together and Naruto knew what was happening.

Itachi had an erection, and, as far as Naruto could tell, it was all his fault. Though, he wasn't scared or creeped out, like he usually would be. That one kiss had changed his entire perspective on Itachi, and he realized then that…

He had a crush on the older Uchiha brother.

Naruto then kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the muscular, protective shoulders of Uchiha Itachi.

**XxX**

**Please review!**

**I am open to any comments, and will hopefully learn from them.**

**And, I don't know if I said this before, but this is my first fanfic.**

**Goodnight, love Dobe**


End file.
